


After All I Do, Why Do You Still Love Me?

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief Sex Scenes, I dunno how to tag this, M/M, Satan Reveal, Soft Boys, There's like a bit of comedy relief stuff too if you catch it, bc I made them soft and happy for a moment, loving couple, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira doesn't understand. How could Ryo love him so much after all the crap that he pulls? Akira knew that he should break up with Ryo, but it seems like the idea hurts Ryo more than anything else, but the sex afterwards hurts a little less.





	After All I Do, Why Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is like, sorta a vent but not really, since i really just wanted to write something quick with Akira and Ryo being super soft with each other, and I USED to have this whole dialogue for Ryo but I didn't write it down so then I forgot. Im also uploading this bc I'm proud of it for the moment but don't want to lose faith in it and decide to not post it. so, a bit of a tw here because akira mentions insulting, slapping, and shoving ryo (but as the author that's literally only happened like, once and it was in a haze of like, violent demon blood coursing through akira's veins, but it eats akira up inside all the time)

Akira didn’t understand.

He didn’t understand after all the shit he’s done, Ryo’s still with him. No matter how many times he’s yelled, shoved, or even slapped Ryo, Ryo sticks around. It made him angry. Ryo didn’t deserve any of this! He deserved to be treated right! Akira loved Ryo, truly, with all of his heart, and it’d hurt like hell to let him go, but it was their best option. 

Akira found himself standing in front of Ryo in Ryo’s apartment, trying to collect his words. “We...we need some time apart.”

Ryo looked alarmed. “What do you mean?”

“We need to break up.”

“Why?” Ryo asked. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, it’s all me,” Akira told him. “You shouldn’t love someone who constantly hurts you like I do…” 

Ryo shook his head. “The only time you’ve hurt me is now,” Ryo let out a hiccup, then turned away. “It feels like my heart is being ripped to shreds. A world without you...I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Akira felt even worse. He held Ryo close to him in a tight embrace, the anger inside him rising. This was wrong. Why did Ryo love someone like him so much? “Ryo…”

“Let’s have sex, Akira, please,” Ryo looked up and kissed Akira softly. “I love you.” This pushed Akira over the edge, and he picked Ryo up and walked to the bedroom. He tossed Ryo on the bed, and they both stripped out of their clothes. Ryo got on his hands and knees, and Akira grabbed the lube which had been hidden in a drawer, and properly prepared Ryo. Those sweet moans should only be his to hear. Perhaps this was his chance to properly love Ryo? 

Akira slowly pushed into Ryo, Ryo moaning loudly. Akira didn’t hesitate to stop to let Ryo get adjusted. He should be okay, they’ve had sex plenty of times. Akira’s thrusts were slow, though, and Akira gradually got rougher as his climax drew near. Akira had been gripping Ryo’s hips, and grew alarmed as he noticed the bruises starting to form. He moved his hands, and leaned down to kiss Ryo’s nape. 

It didn’t take long for Akira to reach his climax, same with Ryo, and they came together. Akira rode out his climax inside of Ryo, then pulled out. Akira watched as Ryo panted heavily and shook. He looked hurt. Did Akira fail? Could Akira not properly love Ryo? 

Ryo turned around, and laid down on his back before reaching his arms out with a soft expression on his face. Akira buried his face in Ryo’s chest, feeling Ryo’s loving arms wrap around him. “Why?” Akira asked. “Why do you love me?”

“Because I do.”

“No! That’s not enough! All I do is hurt you!” Akira sobbed out. “So, why?” 

“All the times you thought you slapped me or pushed me aside, it was actually the demon inside of you. The insults? The demon.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you, Akira. I know the true you would never do anything to purposely harm me, and the true you is oh so sweet and oh so gentle. It’s the you I fell in love with.” 

Akira sobbed into Ryo’s chest. How did he manage to get so lucky? Ryo lifted Akira’s head up and kissed him deeply. Akira’s tears dripped onto Ryo’s cheeks, making it seem like he was crying too. Ryo was crying, too. “Don’t cry, Ryo.”

“I can’t help it, I love you so much. I love all the sweet things you do for me, such as the cheesy presents and the dates. You help me experience new things, you love me and my body with so much care, even if you don’t realize it.” 

“But just now…”

“That’s because you didn’t use any lubrication, but I didn’t hate it all that much,” Ryo told him. “Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve had sex. You came a lot.” Ryo told him, cracking a smile. Akira smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you so much…” Akira told him. “...Never leave me.”

“Why would I ever want to leave?” Ryo asked. “Oh, my dear, sweet Akira, you should know that I could never leave you. There wouldn’t ever be a reason why I would.” 

They shared another kiss, which grew deeper as Akira moved Ryo’s legs apart and entered him again. The sex remainded slow; a steady tempo to properly love and touch Ryo. Akira felt completely human loving Ryo like this, and he hasn’t felt this in a long time, especially not after fusing with a demon. 

“Ryo,” Akira kissed Ryo’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Any time, my dear,” Ryo kissed his forehead. “...We aren’t breaking up still, are we?”

“No, of course not,” Akira told him. “I’d say we should spend some time apart, but I really can’t spend another minute without you, my angel.” 

“Say that again.”

“My angel?”

“Yes, you’ve...never said that before.”

“I haven’t felt as human as I do right now for so long. Maybe that’s it, my love?”

Ryo grinned and sat up, kissing Akira passionately. Akira laughed into the kiss, enjoying this sweet, innocent love between them. Oh, there was a glowing light growing from their love.

Or rather, Ryo was glowing. 

Akira watched as wings sprouted from Ryo, and how his hair grew longer, and how his chest got bigger. Once the light was gone, Akira blinked a few times to get a proper look at Ryo. “M-My angel?”

“Hm? Is there something wrong?” 

Akira touched one of the wings, then watched as a feather fell off, and he picked it up to show Ryo. “I guess you liked me calling you angel so much you turned into one…” 

Ryo stared at the feather, then felt his hair and body. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I’m Satan,” Ryo told him. “Telling you now is good, right?” 

“Y...You’re really him,” Akira could feel the demon inside him want to go at Ryo. “Wow, I can’t believe my boyfriend is  _ the  _ Satan.”

“You’re not like, angry or anything?”

“No, I’m feeling a ton of emotions, but I’m choosing to remain calm,” Akira told him. “Nothing has changed other than that you’re Satan, right?” 

“Yes. My love for you is as strong as it has been for centuries.”

“...I’m still inside you. You wanna..?”

“Oh, absolutely, yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sex is cool and all but have you ever loved someone so much that you feel completely human and not like a weird hybrid and you don't doubt your humanity because you feel safe in their arms?


End file.
